Toc Toc ?
by Am-Brebre
Summary: C'est toujours agréable de passer une retenue avec la personne que l'on déteste le plus au monde One shot SS/HP


... Bon par où commencer... j'ai jamais écris d'One shot.. mais bon faut bien tout essayer dans la vie.. non? C'est donc mon premier OS, un SS/HP .. bon après à vous de voir ;) merci à ceux qui me liront (si y'en a xD haha)

Evidemment Tout à Jk. Rowling RIEN à moi

--

Il marchait de long en large, d'une démarche rapide et rythmée, sa cape voletait à chacun de ses pas,il commença à tourner autour de la table basse où étaient disposés un petit verre vide et une bouteille qui devait contenir du whisky pur feu. Ses cheveux toujours aussi gras l'étaient encore plus sous la lumière de son bureau. Son visage paraissait dur, et si on regardait d'un peu plus près ses yeux noirs, on pouvait se douter qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Quant à son coeur n'en parlons pas, il battait à tout rompre dès qu'il faisait un pas. Puis il se stoppa s'asseya sur le fauteuil qui était disposé face à la vieille table basse et fixa le plafond d'un air encore plus songeur.

Severus Rogue le savait, il avait été stupide. Il poussa un profond soupir. Qu'avait t'il fait ? Mais surtout qu'allait t'il devoir faire? Les doigts de sa main droite tapotaient l'accoudoir d'impatience, crevant le lourd silence du bureau. Il se trouvait dans une situation bien étrange. Severus décida de se calmer, il avanca son dos vers la table basse et se servit de l'alcool dans le verre déja utilisé quelques instants auparavant. Le liquide ambré glissa dans la bouche du maître de Potion, il ferma les yeux. Dès qu'il eut fini de boire,il reposa son verre vide, et soupira longuement.

Si ses calculs étaient bons tout avait commencé il y a une semaine. Dans un de ces cours.. un cours tout à fait normal.. sauf que ce fichu Potter avait encore ouvert sa bouche pour jouer encore Le prétentieux...Répondre insolemment faisait partie des seuls choses que ce pauvre garçon savait faire. Détestant cette attitude ressemblant autant à son père il lui avait mit une heure de retenue.

La voila la complication, c'était cette retenue ! Qui eut lieu il y a maintenant deux heures. Potter était venu comme prévu, Dumbledore n'ayant pu lui trouver d'excuse pour qu'il évite de venir, sa "lourde" punition étant de nettoyer les bocaux vides servant aux potions.

Assis sur son fauteuil, façe à la table basse.Severus prit son inspiration les yeux toujours fermés.Il repensa précisement aux faits et gestes.

Derrière son bureau, le nez dans une feuille contenant des notes de Dumbledore il surveillait Harry qui était dos à lui, un chiffon en main, essuyant un récipient. L'élève soupirait et regardait l'horaire de la pendule devant lui.

Pourriez vous me dire comment Severus allait t'il savoir que ce fichu Potter qui en plus d'être insolent ,idiot, et prétentieux, était en plus maladroit ?!

Un bruit de verre brisé parvenait aux oreilles de Severus. Il tourna précipitemment son regard vers Harry, et déposa avec force et colère les feuilles qu'il lisait l'instant d'avant dès qu'il aperçut l'erreur de l'élève. Le professeur de Potions le fixa d'un regard insistant. Harry quant à lui, avait sursauté et avait reculé d'un pas ce qui fit sourire Rogue, ce dernier se leva calmement en gardant son regard posé sur l'élève. Puis il dit d'un ton tout aussi calme : " Potter. Ne me dites pas que cette tâche est bien trop difficile pour vos douces mains fragiles ?"

Harry le regardait avec un petit air de défiance dans les yeux mais il ne répondit rien à son Professeur. Rogue satisfait, fit un signe de tête vers les morceaux brisés de verres devant les pieds d'Harry.

Toujours les yeux fermés, un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Severus Rogue. Son coeur battait encore un peu vite . Peut-être l'effet de l'alcool, ou alors tout simplement ce souvenir le rendait nerveux. Puis un léger frappement de porte retentit à ses oreilles. Rogue ouvrit brusquement ses yeux..

Harry posa son chiffon près d'une étagère, soupira et regarda les dégats causés. Jetant un léger regard vers Severus, il se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux sous les yeux perçants de son professeur. On entendait le ricochement des morceaux de verre. Harry les ramassait doucement et délicatement d'une main et les déposa sur la paume de sa main ouverte, espérant peut-être perdre du temps. Puis enfin une fois les morceaux ramassés, il se leva, élevant la paume de sa main qui contenait les bouts de verre. Severus, toujours debout, le suivait du regard tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la poubelle située près des pieds de son Professeur de Potions.

Son coeur qui parvenait enfin à se calmer commença à retaper de plus belle dans sa poitrine. Il tourna sa tête d'un coup et observa la vieille porte à droite du fauteuil où il était assis en ce moment même, la personne devait être sur le seuil attendant qu'on lui ouvre la porte. Severus, toujours assis, sentit ses mains se crisper, une petite goutte de sueur tomba le long de son long front. Et une question jaillisait en lui: Etait-ce lui?

Un simple corbeille remplie de papiers et de mouchoirs séparait le professeur et l'élève. Severus observait Harry qui jetait d'un geste les morceaux de verres dans la poubelle. Soudain, une fois que les morceaux eurent rejoints leurs place, Harry éleva sa main gauche et cria.

Severus surpris ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et avança sa tête vers Harry. Ce dernier éleva sa main à la hauteur de son visage et murmura: " Ce n'est qu'une coupure..."

Automatiquement, le professeur de Potions prit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et la pointa vers la main blessée d'Harry qu'il avait prit d'un grand geste et il la tira vers lui. Il lança son sortilège et une lumière jaune dorée jaillit de sa baguette et arriva dans la paume d'Harry. Harry obligé de se rapprocher de son professeur heurta la corbeille qui s'étala par terre faisant tomber tout les résidus qu'elle contenait.

Rogue serrait toujours fortement la main d'Harry tandis qu'il rangeait délicatement sa baguette.Leurs visages étaient proches, les yeux verts de l'élève croisèrent ceux de son professeur, il murmura un petit: "Merci.."

Le Professeur fixait toujours la porte, son coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Ses mains se crispèrent. Mais son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il entendit toquer de nouveau.

" les yeux verts de l'élève croisèrent ceux de son professeur "

Comment pouvait t'on expliquer ce qui allait arriver? Peut être la main du professeur qui serrait celle de l'élève, peut être le souffle chaud que Rogue sentait sur son visage. Ou bien ces yeux verts qui lui rappelait une époque passée. Ou encore son coeur qui se serrait dans sa poitrine et cette étrange chaleur qui s'empara de son corps. Ce mélange de sensations réunies expliquent peut-être ce qui allait arriver, une chose inexpliquable. Rogue approcha son visage de l'élève, sentant de plus en plus près son souffle chaud. Il plongea dans ses doux yeux verts, peut-être le regard de trop.

Fixant toujours cette maudite porte, il entendit un long silence. La personne derrière la porte ne pouvait t'elle pas se manifester ? Rogue soupira, il fallait bien ouvrir, il fallait assumer ses actes, il fallait mettre les choses aux clairs. Il se leva calmement mais à l'intérieur de lui rien n'était calme.

Doucement leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Rogue ferma ses yeux, tenant toujours fermemant la main de l'élève dans la sienne, c'était comme une légère caresse qu'il ne voulait pas cesser. Ouvrant doucement ses yeux il remarqua qu'Harry fermait les siens à son tour, un long sourire s'affichait sur le visage de l'élève. Rogue lacha la main qu'il tenait depuis quelques minutes et la posa dans le dos d'Harry. Doucement il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son élève. Le contact fut électrifiant, le coeur de Rogue le serrait de plus en plus, leurs langues commençèrent à se méler entre elles. Il glissa sa main sous la robe de l'élève touchant chaque courbe et chaque creux de son dos, ne cessant pas leur long baiser. Puis à la grande surprise de Rogue, Harry plongea sa main dans le torse de son Professeur qui frissonait de plaisir. Il poussa l'élève vers le bureau, cessant leur baiser. Harry ouvrit ses yeux verts et avait enlever sa main du torse de son amant. Façe à son élève Rogue, le plaqua sur son bureau et colla son visage au sien. Leurs souffles toujours aussi proches, soudain leurs langues se retrouvèrent comme tout à l'heure. C'est maintenant Rogue qui plongea sa main dans le torse de son élève. Le caressant doucement, il la descendit jusqu'a son nombril sentant l'élève frémir.

Chaque pas qu'il faisait était lourd, lourd comme le poids qu'il avait sur le coeur. Quelques secondes passèrent, dans la tête du Professeur les deux dernières heures défilaient dans sa tête.. Mais que va t'il se passer bon sang? Son coeur se serra en pensant qu'Harry se trouvait derrière cette porte, ah ce garçon avait beau savoir embrassé comme un Dieu il n'en était pas moins dégourdi... Rogue était façe à la porte. Sa main tremblait un peu quand il l'a tendit vers la poignée.

La chaleur montait en eux, combien de minutes s'était passée depuis ce long baiser? 5 minutes? Un quart d'heure? Comment avoir la notion du temps dans ces moments là?

Rogue avait ses lèvres posées sur le cou de l'élève, sentant un parfum de fruits exotique. Il le couvrait de léger baisers tandis qu'Harry rivé sur le bureau lui caressait son torse avec de légers gestes de mains maladroits mais affecteux.

Et tout d'un coup, une stridente sonnerie se fit entendre dans la salle de Potions. Rogue leva la tête et regarda Harry qui était sous lui, rivé sur son bureau où les feuilles qu'ils lisait il y a une heure était désormais pliées et chiffonées. Sentant le regard du professeur Harry retira ses mains et fixa aussi Rogue.

Il souriait, et approcha sa bouche vers l'oreille d'Harry, ce dernier rougit, il avait maintenant l'impression que la magie d'il y a quelques minutes était terminée. D'une voix douce et calme Rogue lui murmura au creux de son oreille :

"Votre Retenue est terminée Potter"

Il ouvrit la porte doucement, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, habituellement il adorait ouvrir les portes énergiquement pour montrer qui était l'homme supérieur qui se trouvait dans son bureau. Il s'imaginait Harry face à la porte, lui demandant des explications, où bien alors peut-être allait t'il lui demander de ...

Sa pensée perverse fut coupée car les yeux de Rogues tombèrent enfin devant la personne au seuil de sa porte. Une longue robe bleue ornée d'étoiles brodées au fil d'or apparaissait. Levant la tête Rogue aperçut une longue barbe blanche argentée. Et enfin il tomba nez à nez face a deux yeux bleus entourés de fines lunettes en demi lunes.

Son coeur cessa de s'agiter, toute la tension sentie auparavant avait disparue. Rogue qui avait une mine crispée avant d'ouvrir la porte prit un air un peu plus assuré.

Dumbledora agita sa main qui possédait une bouteille. Un long sourire apparut sur le visage du vieil homme, il dit de sa douce voix:

"Eh Bien Severus! On oublie son propre Anniversaire désormais!? Je vous ai apporté un présent !"

Il regarda au travers de la porte et aperçut la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à moitié vide sur le bureau puis il reprit:

"Mais voyons! Ne jamais se laisser aller Severus! Jamais! Venez donc à mon Bureau!"

Il lui tendit la bouteille. Severus le regarda les lèvres pincées, il se força de sourire. Il le savait que cette journée n'était pas ordinaire.. Il suivit Dumbledore jusqu'a son bureau.

Il eut un léger pincement au coeur, finalement le jeune Griffondor n'était pas venu le voir.. Peut-être l'avait t'il déja oublié..

--

**Voila c'est Fini j'espère que cela vous a plus.. (Personnellement j'ai adoré l'écrire )**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu..**


End file.
